


Christmas 2020 Gift exchange

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Christmas, Christmas 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Two gifts I made for some wonderful people :DChristmas Gift: It's Christmas Eve or Christmas day depending on where you are on the planet. For International rescue, it doesn't matter as long as people made it home to their families.Rudolphina: Gordon and Virgil were just trying to do their job.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WillowDragonCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowDragonCat/gifts), [TenjounoTora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenjounoTora/gifts).



If he unfocused his eyes, John could almost picture the lights of a Christmas tree reflecting off the mirror of a green and blue ornament. It was only for a moment, but it was something as the Earth came back into view, the lights of Paris shining through the shadow of night. Christmas day for this part of the world and he was where he always was this time of year. 

Four readouts hovered before him, each brothers' voice a low rumble as they responded to their assigned missions. Scott was in the middle of securing a bus full of travellers that had slid off the mountain road. Speed had been detrimental, demanding Thunderbird 1's presence. Not that Two could have responded. Virgil had his hands full acting as landing gear for a plane missing their right wheel. 

John spent a moment to watch the time and speed as the pair made to line up with the runway once more. The weather was on their side and crews were already on standby. His older brother had everything he needed. 

A sharp call sounded from the third feed and he almost opened the connection to ask what was wrong. He stopped as he watched Gordon grab hold of the small child that had slipped from her family's arms as the cruise ship rocked with the crashing waves. John knew he didn't have to worry, even if they both had gone over the side. Gordon had quick reflexes, Thunderbird 4, and an uncanny level of luck that John would always refer to as expert training. He knew better, though, having been on the other end of a silent comm, wondering with a cold fear if his brother would answer. The times he hadn't were etched into his memory and left him wondering if more than just training and a thick skull were keeping his brother alive. 

John shifted the image a bit so it would line up with the others, moving Alan's next. The teen was currently far from home - too far, but at least he had Kayo for company as they intercepted a malfunctioning transport ship that had been heading to the Mars colony. Even through the chipper attitude, John could hear the telltale notes of disappointment. 

And therein lay the issue.

Christmas came every year, but for International Rescue, it wasn't spent around a table or by the fire enjoying each other's company. This time of year, the World seemed to move at once - too many people trying to get to their own form of holiday - and it was inevitable that things would go wrong. 

And every year, they did. 

After the third year of trying to settle into traditions and enjoy the celebration, only to be interrupted by the klaxon of multiple emergencies, they'd given up. Instead, he and his brothers would prepare. Their 'Birds would be calibrated for the cold climates, restocked with medical supplies and hot cocoa to calm nerves during a time they were supposed to be with family. 

This was what they did and, for them, it was okay. Christmas didn't need to be on one specific day. They would have their own festivities well after the world had slowed down to a more manageable level of emergencies. It was their own tradition and worth the sacrifice. They would each tell of their rescues and open gifts, eat more food than humanly possible. It would be perfect - as soon as the communication hub stopped buzzing with frantic calls. 

Scott already had the bus repositioned on the mountain road, paramedics working to treat the minor injuries before another bus had arrived to transport everyone the rest of the way down. As the commander climbed back into Thunderbird 1, John tried to offer an apology before sending the next location.

"No sweat, John," Scott flashed a smile of appreciation. For their big brother, this was what the job was all about. A life was worth more than all the gifts in the world. 

Another cry for help met and John found himself idly floating in the sea of sound. A whirring to his right brought the AI into view, her lense emitting a pale half ring of lights. She didn't speak, simply content to watch. He offered her a slight smile, happy to know he wasn't completely alone on Christmas. 

The sounds of the communication hub changed to an odd flow of conversation. John's brow narrowed, unsure how the non-emergent call could have come through. He didn't shut it off, however, listening to a man's voice speaking out as though on a radio show and the words "International Rescue Appreciation marathon" stayed his hand further. 

"What is this?" The question was aimed towards EOS who almost immediately pulled up the emergency line it was being transmitted through.

"It appears someone is using an open feed in order for Thunderbird 5 to pick up the signal." She sounded annoyed by the act of bypassing their systems to send through a radio show. 

The astronaut's shoulders sank with the same frustration, but then -

"Diana is joining us to share her story. Go ahead, love," the clear voice leaving the stage open to whatever was to come.

"Hi, everyone. Merry Christmas," her voice was tinny as it came through a secondary connection, but there was recognition. It was a voice John would never forget. "I, um, I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for International Rescue. That's something so many of us can say." There was a pause and John could picture her trying to collect herself. A shaky breath, "I had been trapped in my car under a collapsed bridge and I was so scared. I don't remember calling for help, but then there was this voice. He was so calm and just talked to me. At first it was to let me know someone was coming to get me out, but then he asked questions - about me, my cats. He let me talk about my family and this guy I'd been dating." She chuckled at the memory and he smiled. He wasn't one to give dating advice, but it had kept her calm. "He was there the entire time until International Rescue was able to pull me out. I didn't hear from him again, but I just wanted to thank him and his team for saving my life. I will never forget them."

"Thank you, Diana," the host returned. "I am hopeful he and the rest of his team hear your words."

He continued on and John found himself unable to cut the feed. Instead, he turned his focus back to his brothers, each working to get their emergencies under control. Scott was still en route to his next call, Virgil had the plane on the runway, Gordon was returning the child to the parents, and Alan and Kayo were still headed through space. No doubt, they could all use a little cheer in their day.

It wouldn't hurt. 

A few swift flicks of his fingers and the radio feed connected to three of the four. Gordon would be treated to the stories once back on board Thunderbird 4. For a long moment there was silence, but as understanding dawned on the group, the astronaut could see the grins over his family's faces.

"Thank, John," Scott finally broke the silence. 

If nothing else, this was the best gift they would all receive this year. That was certain.


	2. Rudolphina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon and Virgil are just trying to do their job.

Gordon stood frozen, almost literally, in the snow-covered forest, alone as he waited for Virgil. The engineer was currently handling a group of hunters that had been trapped in the snowstorm, his priority one of the more severely injured. Gordon had requested his brother take them to the nearest hospital and come back to help him with the less pressing - though still important - dilemma. 

A sharp jerk at the wire fence sent his heart into his throat.

"Hey - hey, calm down, shh shhhh," his hands lifted to draw the animal's attention as snow whipped around them. "My brother will be back soon, okay?"

Round, dark eyes found him, the thrashing less violent now that the potential threat had moved. Gordon stilled once more as he continued with words of reassurance.

"Just a little longer," he smiled, though he wasn't sure if it could see it or understand. "What do I call you, huh? Let's see, uh -"

"Gordon," Virgil's voice cut in with a hint of annoyance.

"We can't name her Gordon, bro," he rolled his eyes for the animal's benefit, offering a wink. "First of all, it'd get really confusing and we don't need to write in our report that 'Gordon had to be cut out of fence wiring'. Scott would have a cow." He chuckled, "or a reindeer, more like it."

An exasperated sigh as his brother reigned in the need to feed into the banter, "I'm bringing Thunderbird 2 down in the field to your north."

"FAB - Plus she's a girl and - though Gordon could work both ways - we still run into problem number one," the conversation was doing its job as the reindeer kept her eyes on him. "She also doesn't look like a Gordon… or Gordie. Nah, she needs a powerful name."

"Penelope?" Amusement replaced the tolerance for his co-pilot. 

Gordon's lips thinned at that idea, though powerful would be a good descriptor for his girlfriend. He shook his head, "Same problem, Virg. C'mon, where's that creative brain I love so much?"

"Currently focused on assembling my exo-suit. You're the one on the ground. You come up with something to call her," and the frustration was back.

His hands fell to his hips as he regarded the tired reindeer, grateful to see some of the fear fading in lieu of fatigue. It wasn't ideal for the animal, but it saved her from making her entrapment worse. The old fencing was wound around her neck and horns, one front hoof stuck against her snout. If he hadn't noticed the odd sound coming from the forest when loading up the hunters, she would have died out here.

Too bad she didn't seem too keen on letting just him help.

"I  _ could _ call you Karen. I'm just trying to save your life," he received a snort as he tried to take a tentative step forward. The plan was a fairly simple one, though full of factors they couldn't control. Virgil would sneak up from behind, the winds blowing north to keep his scent from alerting the reindeer to his presence. Gordon was the distraction. He had to keep the animal's attention long enough for his brother to cut through the major points of tangled wire. He had the equipment for precision, even from a few feet away in a blizzard. 

The two of them waited in the tense rush of wind and snow until Gordon caught a glimpse of green. Showtime, "You ready, Virgil?"

"It's gonna get tricky when she starts noticing. I can't see you, but as long as you don't move from your location, there's no chance of the laser hitting you," that was oddly disconcerting and a relief at the same time. His brother was a good shot, but that didn't stop the thought of being sliced by the red beam from floating through his mind.

"FAB, initiating Gordon the Distraction now," the blonde lifted his hands, once more finding the dark gaze on him, fear seeming to have seized the reindeer's muscles as she froze. "Help's here, Karen," she let out a whine of disapproval. "Oh, we're not that bad. I bet Virgil's got some snacks hidden in Thunderbird 2 you would like. Just chill for a bit, don't move and we'll all be warm and comfy on our way home."

One wire snapped free. 

Karen jerked as her front hoof fell to the ground, giving her leverage to tug hard against her restraints. Gordon moved, knowing the ordeal wasn't over yet, his arms flailing to grab her attention from the fence. They didn't need her making it worse, much less more difficult for Virgil to cut another wire. 

"Whoa, girl! You're okay!" She glared at him with flared nostrils, her whine increasing with her need to get loose. As he stepped closer, the reindeer's back legs slipped, sending her sprawled across the ground. "Go for it, Virgil!" 

Another wire came free and sent the animal rolling clumsily until she could get her hooves back under her. One more cord held her antlers - so close - and he watched the fear resolve into sheer determination. 

Gordon's eyes widened with understanding as the last wire loosened with the aid of the laser and the reindeer pulling away from it. Dried foliage clung to her antlers as she ran - charged - and he had no time to react. 

The blow was enough to send him to the snow-covered ground, the branching horns pinning him there as the reindeer fought for survival against her rescuers. 

Gordon slid over the snow as she pushed him along, a point of her antlers digging into his shoulder. He heard, more than saw, Virgil running towards them to help, his brother's shout crackling through their comms. A blur of blue and green appeared to his right, but the aquanaut was too busy holding on as the animal jerked him away, her weight pressing heavily onto his chest.

A jolt and a grunt filled his ears, Virgil disappearing back into the storm, and then they were moving again. The side of his helmet connected with something solid, sending sparks through his head and neck. For a moment, the thought that this could be the end hit him. Killed by a reindeer. It seemed appropriately poetic. Only Gordon could live through a deep sea crash only to be pummeled into oblivion by one of Santa's best. 

Another jerk and the pressure left his chest, pain searing through his shoulder. Gordon squinted through the whirling snow and watched the massive form drawing away from him, hopefully content that he was no longer a threat. She stared at him, the fog of her breath disappearing in the wind. He didn't dare move.

Another beat and the reindeer was gone, kicking up dirt and snow as she took off towards wherever she called home. 

"Gordon?" Virgil called through grit teeth. 

The blonde took in a shaky breath before pushing himself up from the forest floor. He let out a groan as bruises made themselves known, "I don't think Karen's a very nice reindeer."

The sheet of grayish white parted as the engineer appeared once more, an arm clutching his stomach, "She's certainly got a mean kick. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he attempted to roll his shoulders, but stopped with a wince. "Gonna be pretty sore for a while."

"C'mon, let's get back to Thunderbird 2 and I'll see about those snacks you tried to bribe Karen with," Virgil grinned, offering a hand to help his little brother up. 

The blonde let himself be pulled off the snow, the chill of the day suddenly back now that the animal was free and there was nothing left to do but go home. Gordon shivered painfully as aches screamed at him. With Virgil taking the lead, he could also see the same ginger shuffling from the engineer.

"Thankless job sometimes," Gordon grunted once they clambered into Two's module, carefully removing his helmet as the door shut. His neck protested, but he knew it was nothing an ice pack wouldn't take care of, followed by a nice hot shower. 

"Tell me about it," the exo-suit was shrugged off and hooked into its harness as Virgil continued to rub at his stomach. "I hate to think of the broken ribs if she hadn't hit my -" he stopped as he turned to regard his little brother. 

"Whaaat?" Gordon whined with recognition. His brother had gone from groaning iR operative to analytical medic in the space of a second.

"You're bleeding," Virgil pointed to the aquanaut's shoulder before striding forward to take Gordon's uninjured arm. He wanted to protest as he was led towards the medbay, but one look at the ragged hole through his suit and the red liquid oozing through it was enough of a distraction. 

He was swiftly deposited on one of the beds, Virgil pulling open a drawer to retrieve a few packs of gauze. Gordon knew he would get a none-too-pleased glare, but he wanted to head back to the island sooner rather than later, and he didn't wait for the protest as he pulled his belt over his head with one hand. 

"Quit," Virgil growled, taking the gear with a wince.

"It's not that bad. Bet Grandma's gonna want a scan of your abdomen," the zipper was jerked down in order to provide access to the wound, wads of sterile cotton pressing against the puncture. Gordon hissed at the pressure Virgil was applying, "Ow ow ow - I've got it." He swatted the hand away, holding the gauze in place with a little less vigor.

"I'm going to scan  _ both _ of us for Grandma. Want to admit to anything else before I start?" A dark brow rose as he eyed the aquanaut. He and Virgil tended to downplay injuries until they made it back to the island. This would easily be one of those moments, but he honestly couldn't tell under the obvious ache in his shoulder. 

"Nothing I can pinpoint. Just sore," the truth seemed to calm his bear of a brother. 

They were both scanned a moment later and the readings sent to the island. Virgil finished up with the puncture, hands a lot more gentle as he wrapped it, and then, they were back in the cockpit with Two lifting into the storm. John had control after Grandma informed the 'Bird's pilot he had moderate contusions to his spleen and the muscles around his ribs. Virgil would not be flying them home if she could help it. 

Gordon gradually became aware of an inability to turn his head, pain shooting up the side of his neck if he tried. Their grandmother had cleared him of any fractures, but the strain they all suspected and the hole in his shoulder meant he'd be sidelined for at least a week. 

John managed to land on Two's runway and Virgil was given permission to maneuver her inside. Gordon's eyes were closed as he listened to her engines die down in post-flight checks, willing his muscles to relax.

"You okay?" Virgil's voice was soft, either from the look of pain the aquanaut couldn't hide, or the ache the engineer was feeling. 

"Think I'll just stay here. Someone can bring me dinner," a wince as his muscles twitched.

"I'd join you, except I don't think Scott approves of us sleeping in the pilot seats," the seat in question slid backwards. "I can always send him down to carry you out of here?"

A groan for completely different reasons, "No thanks, I can get up on my own." Gordon sighed, eyes blinking in the bright lights of the hanger. He slid his own seat back and went to stand - tried to, anyway. "Ahhhh - Ow."

"You sure about that?" If it weren't for the medscans letting them both know there was no major damage to Gordon's neck, the humor in the engineer's voice might have been disheartening. Virgil was simply trying to help him work through the situation in the best way he could. No smother-brother, just sarcasm and patience. 

Amber hid behind tired eyelids once more, "Maybe you can just send Max. At least he doesn't come with pre-programmed lectures on rescue priorities and risk management." 

"C'mon, Fishface," Virgil placed a gloved hand in his arm. "I can sacrifice a few glares from Grandma to get you out of my 'Bird."

"You're the best, bro," the pain was bearable with the added help and the two were soon disembarking - albeit slowly. 

"Hey, quick question," Virgil spoke as he recalled the lift back into Thunderbird 2. "Karen? How are you so sure it was a female?"

"The antlers - males lose theirs way before December," he smirked at the confused look he received.

"Where do you learn this stuff?"

"Online trivia nights," something Gordon had picked up from his stint on bed-rest. "Great way to learn random facts - like Rudolph shoulda been Rudolphina."

Virgil just shook his head, "Well, maybe we can team up on your next game night. I figure we'll be grounded for a little while."

"Sounds good to me."

They were soon met by a big brother, Grandma, and their father who had yet to voice his concern for the choices made today. Scott had already learned the aquanaut would save any life, human or not, and was a bit more tolerant. The frown pinching at the older man's brow made Gordon feel a bit of guilt, but not enough to regret his choice. Dad would figure him out sooner or later. Until then, he'd just have to be more mindful when dealing with a Karen.


End file.
